Magic of the Star Maiden
by LadyLunaTwilight
Summary: Running away from her old home, Eva finds her way to a strange and magical land. What is this place? And who is this handsome young prince she happens to meet. Oban star racers with a magical twist. Follow Molli through violent battles, fast races, magical spells, and dark demons. For one teenage girl, a day in life is a heart pounding adventure!
1. Wish Upon a Star

I own nothing of Oban Star Racers. I think that Molly and Aikka are a cute couple and wanted to write a version of the series with a twist. I know that a lot of people don't watch this series but I like it and I thought that Molly and Aikka should end up together. Wand of light story does not belong to me either.

* * *

5 year old Eva Wei was curled up under a bush in a park far from her old home. In the past few months her mother Maya had died and her father, Don Wei, grew so depressed that tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He then began to beat her saying that she was a waste of space, that she should have died instead of her mother. It had gotten so bad that Eva had run away from him, fearing for her life.

Now she was cold, alone and covered in bruises. She almost wished that she was dead just so she could be with her mother.

Maya was an amazing racer that competed in all kinds of interstellar races all throughout the Galaxy. She was Earth's Hero, but she was also a loving mother who would do anything for her daughter.

One day she was driving Eva home from school when a drunk driver came out of no-where and crashed right into the driver side of Maya's car. She didn't feel any pain, she died on impact.

Eva looked up through the leaves of the bush to gaze at the night sky. She thought about all those nights her mother would take her up to the roof of their house and show her all the pictures that the stars made. She thought about all the stories she told her about brave heroes and historic tales. Most of all she thought about how wonderful it felt to have someone love her, how it felt when her mother was with her.

Crawling out from her hiding place and looked up at the stars, she remembered one story her mother told her about a princess who had to save her kingdom from an evil warlock. She had to search far and wide for three magical gems to make a magic staff called the wand of light. If you wish on it with all your heart it will grant it. The Princess wished with the love of her people to break all the warlock's spells and with that wish she defeated him for good and saved her kingdom. At the end of the story she hide it amongst the stars in the evening sky.

"If you choose the right star to make your wish on, your wish could come true. Just trust your heart my darling. Believe in yourself and you will never go wrong."

Those were the words her mother told her often when ever she was scared or in trouble. Believe in yourself. Trust your Heart. Right now her heart was telling her to make a wish on a star and hope that it was the right one.

She remembered the star picture called the Archer that her mother said would help point her to where she needed to go. She looked for him and found him pointing at a single star in the sky.

With her heart filled with hope and hands folded in prayer, she began to make her wish on that one star.

"Wishing Star. Wand of Light. I don't know if you can hear me, but can you help me. I know you can't bring my mom back, but could you help me find someone who loves me as much as she did. I wish to be where people loves me for me, or maybe find a prince to love me and live happily ever after, like in mommy's stories. Please."

By the end of her wish, tears were flowing down her cheeks in rivlets. She was so tired, she curled up again under the bush and went to sleep.

She was dreaming, she had to be dreaming. She had opened her eyes and saw hundreds of stars gliding by.

She was encased in a warm light, and she was flying through what she thought was the sky. She didn't know where she was going in her dream, but her heart was telling her that it was somewhere safe.

She close her eyes again for the last time that night. When she opened them she didn't see the bush in the old park or the stars.

She saw the sun rising and casting a warm glow over what looked like a small lake. Like an oasis from one of her mother's desert stories. With crystal clear water surrounded by large fruit trees and lush bushes. The ground was made of the whitest, softest sand she ever felt, it was like she was walking on powdered sugar.

Picking up a small fruit off the ground, she noticed that it was sweet smelling. Taking a bite she discovered it tasted better than it smelled.

She ate quietly while exploring her new surroundings. It truly was like an oasis from her mother's stories, outside of this place there was nothing but sand as far as she could see.

'Daddy won't find me here.' She thought. 'This will be fun. An adventure like mommy's stories.'

And it was an adventure. With strange beasts passing by, blinding sandstorms, and long rainstorms. Eva lived taking it one day at a time. Learning more and more about surviving and taking care of herself as more time passed by.

Before she knew it, several years had passed since she woke and found herself at the oasis. She was happy there in her little world, growing stronger with each passing day.

Little did she know. She was soon going to get a surprise that would truly change her life forever. But would it be for the better or for the worst.


	2. Discovered by a Prince

'Just another day in paradise!'

10 years has passed by since Eva had arrived at the Oasis. She was now a 15 year old teenager and instead of being a spoiled, dainty flower like most girls would be back on earth. She turned out to be quite the warrior.

Inspired by her mother's stories of Robin Hood, Joan of Arc, Mowgli, and Tarzan.

Eva began to train herself in archery, swordplay, and gymnastics. Carving her own bow and arrows and making her own sword. She often experimented with hunting tactics and later, if she was successful, with her cooking skills. In short, she was learning everything she could to increase her chances of survival.

'I think I'll try my luck in the northern canyon today.' Eva thought as she gathered her gear together.

Picking up her bow, she felt a gentle nudging against her legs.

Looking down she saw that it was Ruby greeting her with a gentle good morning.

Eva smiled at her little friend. Ruby was, in her mind, the absolute best friend she could ever have. They found each other when Eva was 6. Ruby had just shown up one day out of the dust surrounding the oasis. They bonded instantly and had been together ever since.

Ruby looked like a small dragon with red scales, feathers, and wings like a bird. Eva still wasn't sure exactly what she was. She just knew that she and the special little dragon were meant to be together.

Having her attention, Ruby began to make distinct calls that were a cross between a roar

and a whine. Eva knew this to be her way of saying that she was hungry.

Eva got down on her knees and picked her up in her arms. She nuzzled Ruby giving her comforting coos that were telling Ruby that they were going to go hunting very soon.

After Ruby was put back down, Eva quickly gathered a small bag of fruit and donned her brown cloak. Then they were on their way to the northern canyon.

After 30 minutes of walking, they arrived at their favorite hunting spot.

It was a high cliff with a low rock wall all around the edge that hid them from view and gave Eva an excellent position to use her bow at full range.

Eva was hoping for some big game today so that they could go without hunting for a time. The rainy season was coming soon and it is safer to stick close to home when the monsoon rain and flash floods hit the desert.

Luck must have been with them, for not an hour had passed by when what Eva thought were large wild pigs appeared. There were 6 of them and they were the size of large cars. They were covered in thick bristly fur and each sported a fearsome pair of tusks.

If she could hit just one of them, and prepared it right, then they would have enough meat to last them weeks.

She drew an arrow, took a deep breath, and carefully aimed.

Meanwhile, in another part of the canyon, Prince Aikka of Nourasia was also preparing to hunt but not for food.

Word had reached the city capital of rogue predator killing off rare animals in the Aramolli Desert Animal Sanctuary, and King Lao had sent his son to investigate the problem. Prince Aikka's mission was to find and capture the creature to present it to the Royal Court.

Accompanied by his mount G'dar and his fencing tutor/guardian Canaan, Prince Aikka hid on top of the canyon cliffs on the watch for the mysterious predator.

"Prince Aikka, are you sure that you wish to begin your search here? There have been more reports of the creature's activity closer to the river basin." Canaan asked the prince in Nourasian.

Prince Aikka looked towards the old swordmaster from under his hood and scarf. He was wearing clothes that covered every inch of him in a dark brown color. It was usually for covert missions that required him to keep a low profile and camouflaged him well among the canyon rocks.

"I am sure Canaan. While there had been more reports elsewhere, this place is closer to the center of all of the reports on the creature. There are caves where it could hide and there is also plenty of food and water here for a predator. This is our best chance of finding it. So here is where we will start."

"As you wish Prince Aikka." Canaan replied before the two of them returned their gazes back to the canyon.

They watched as a small herd of Cillaboars were running through the canyon towards the small riverbed that was further down the rivean.

Suddenly a small object shot through the air and scored a direct hit in the eye of one of the Cillaboars. They rest of the herd fled as their herd mate toppled over and fell still upon the ground.

'What was that?' Prince Aikka thought.

He brought out a spy glass to get a closer look at the object that killed the cillaboar.

Prince Aikka was shocked. It was an arrow, not an Nourasian arrow but an arrow nonetheless.

Sudden movement from the cliffs drew Prince Aikka's attention away from the dead cillaboar to a dark cloaked figure jumping down from the cliffs on the other side of the canyon.

Prince Aikka narrowed his eyes in anger. So it wasn't a predator, it was a poacher.

'Well I will put a stop to that'.

Silently signalling Canaan to circle around to cut off the criminal's escape route. Prince Aikka made his way slowly down the cliff towards the dark figure.

The criminal in question was preparing his kill, taking what looked like a dagger, and cutting the cillaboar's throat open to let it's blood pool upon the ground.

Prince Aikka crept as quietly as possible towards the poacher, but somehow he still heard him coming.

Before Prince Aikka had time to blink the hooded man began to rush at him with his bloody dagger poised to strike.

Bringing out his own blade, the prince engaged the hood in a knife fight.

Prince Aikka was impressed, the poacher could match him in every way possible. Every slash was met with a block and every leg sweep was met with a jump strike.

The fight lasted several minutes before the poacher made the first error. He threw his dagger straight at Prince Aikka.

It was very close, but he managed to block it just in time before the dagger embedded itself in his shoulder.

Prince Aikka looked to his opponent to find that the dagger had been a diversion to give the criminal a chance to escape.

For now he was fleeing the canyon as fast as his legs could carry him. So fast that he almost looked like a blur.

Cannan, who had been waiting in the poachers only escape route, made to apprehend him when the poacher jumped and landed a kick on his chest then flipping backwards, ripped of his cloak and twirled it at Cannan so it would wrap around his head blinding him.

The poacher then turned it's attention back to the Prince drawing a sword from it's back, slashing it at the Prince to stop his attack in mid strike.

Prince Aikka's eyes widened as he froze in shock.

It was a girl! A human girl that didn't look any older than he was.

She was beautiful!

Her hair of black, wild locks reached her waist and seemed to flash red in the sun. Her skin was of cream despite the obvious signs that she had been living in the desert for a long time. Her face bore strange markings that looked like birthmarks. A star on her right cheek and a line on her left cheek that gave the appearance of a stream of tears. Her eyes were like red gems that seemed to be a flame with so many emotions.

Right now the many emotion that he could see was fury, as she glared at him over their blades.

She gave him a quick shove against his blade then jumped backwards. She paused long enough for him to get a better look at the rest of her.

'How long has she been out here?'

She was thin, as if she had not been getting all the nutrition she needed, but she still looked very strong.

Her clothes, if one could call them that looked like very old, worn, and bloodstained rags. They wear barely covering her. They looked as if they were one of those tube top, tiny french bikini he had heard about that were supposedly a big fashion choice on earth, only ripped up.

Prince Aikka continued to stare at her until she flipped over Cannan, who had gotten the cloak off his head and was also staring at her in astonishment, and escaped round the bend.

"Cannan, Did you see that?"

"Yes Prince Aikka. A human girl. What is she doing here?"

"Living here I think. If she is our mysterious predator, then she would have hunted all those animals for food and not for money."

"If that is true, then we will have to report this to the royal council and the King. I am not entirely sure that they will believe us however, Prince Aikka. We have no proof."

'Perhaps we do.' Prince Aikka thought as he recalled the knife that the girl had thrown at him.

He retraced his steps and found the knife on the ground near the canyon wall. He discovered that it wasn't made of metal, it was carved out of bone. A rib bone to be precise. Covered with strange carvings that seemed to take the form of some sort of feathered, serpent-like creature. The grooves of the carving seemed to be stained with blood so the creature would stand out on the white bone.

This bone blade was not made by a Nourasian.

Prince Aikka had his proof. Now it was only a question of what will be the girl's fate should the council, his Father, believe his story.

* * *

Please update if you like. the story will get way better after the officially meet.


	3. Face to Face

The morning Prince Aikka returned to the canyon with G'dar. Today he was wearing his normal knight's attire, and he had another mission.

He managed to convince his father that the story of the human desert girl was real and that she needed help.

The King agreed and, upon Prince Aikka's insisting, would allow the girl to live in the palace. But she would solely be his responsibility, and no one else's should she cause trouble.

So here he was in the canyon searching for the mysterious human girl. Starting at her hunted cillaboar.

He was disappointed when all he found was its skeleton.

'Either she very good at preparing a lot of meat, or this has been picked clean by scavengers.' Aikka thought and hoping it was the first one.

Aikka continued his search, and didn't have much luck until he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

It was a tiny, dark flash, so small he was lucky that he noticed it at all.

He followed the flash to a small cave. The entrance was a small crack the the canyon wall, just large enough for a person to squeeze inside.

Prince Aikka was barely able to get in, but he did and began exploring.

The cave was much larger than he thought it was and had a hole through the ceiling that allowed sunlight into the cave. It was large enough for someone to live here comfortably. And someone was.

The cave was filled with tanned skin, treated or drying meat, and had what looked like a bed made of furs tucked in a corner.

As Prince Aikka looked around, he was unaware of the set for red eyes that were observing him from the shadows.

'Who is this?' thought the owner of said eyes.

Eva was hiding from who she thought was the most handsome man she had ever seen. And looked like he was her age!

Eva, however was brought out of her musings when she noticed that the stranger was getting too close to Ruby's hiding place.

Prince Aikka heard deep growls coming from behind him.

He turned poised to defend himself, and stopped short.

'It's her!'

The human girl was coming out of the shadows, animalistic growls building up in her throat, baring her teeth at him.

Seeing her hostility towards him, Prince Aikka starts to try and calm her down.

"Easy. Its Alright. I won't hurt you." He said in Earth's english hoping that she would understand.

It seemed that she did for her growling stopped for a moment as her expression changed, for a moment, into slight surprise.

Seeing this Prince Aikka kept speaking to her in the same language.

"Easy, I promise I won't hurt you. I want to help you." He continued holding his hands up to show that he meant no harm.

She seemed to understand, and was straightening up to stand only to crouch down and started growling again when he took a step forward, glaring at something at his waist.

He looked and saw that it was his dagger that was upsetting her.

He slowly and carefully put his hand on the blade's handle.

Her growls intensified.

"ssshh. It's alright." He said slowly taking the dagger from it's sheath, and tossing it as far away from him as possible.

When she saw that he was unarmed, the growling stopped.

Curious, she began circling him. Looking at him with an intense, curious gaze. A gaze that was so hypnotic that Prince Aikka could not bare to look away.

Now that she was so close he was able to get a better look at her.

She had kind eyes and a sweet smile that seemed to glow brightly at him.

Her hair tangled wildly went down to her waist in ebony curls.

Her skin looked more sun kissed than fresh cream, now that he looked at it.

Her movements were swift yet graceful, like those of a dancer.

Strangely enough, she seemed to have some sort of metal piercing her right ear in three places.

When she finished her inspection of his person, he tried to talk to her again.

"My name is Aikka. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

She seemed to ignored him as she grew bolder and reached out her hand to touch him, as if to make sure that he was real.

She pressed her hand against his chest right over his heart. He was hoping that she wouldn't notice how his heart was now fluttering like a bird's wings.

"Aiiiiikka." She tried to say, with some hesitation.

Aikka was surprised, and pleased, that her first word was his name.

"Yes, I'm Aikka. What is your name?"

She looked sad for a moment. Looking away while wrapping both her arms around herself in self comfort.

"Do you. Do you not have a name?" he asked looking at her sad face in concern.

She simply gave him a sad glance in response before looking away again.

"Well, We'll just just have to fix that won't we." He said smiling brightly at her, even as she looked at him in confusion.

"Let's see."

Aikka went through several names in his head that were from earth, and some that were popular with Nourasian girls. But he didn't feel like any of them suited her. Until he thought of one that he believed suited her best.

"How about, Molli. In the tongue of my people it means 'star of the sea'. A desert is a sea made of sand, and you live here. I also believe that the name star suits you very well." Aikka told her, blushing a bit at the last part.

She tilted her head a bit. Thinking about her new name, and then nodding in agreement. She liked it.

"Alright then. Molli it is. So how long have you been living here, Molli?"

Molli thought for a moment, before making a couple of gestures that Aikka deciphered to mean 'I don't know, but I have lived here since I was very small'.

'Not too small. Otherwise she wouldn't understand any language' Aikka thought as tried to figure things out.

Molli obviously must of had form of education, no matter how small, but had been alone in the wild for so long had forgotten most of it. She was also obviously very intelligent, to come up with everything in the cave and to have survived in the wild for so long. He bet it wouldn't be long before she would not only be speaking perfect earth's english, but Nourasian too.

If she agreed to come back to the palace to live with him and get a education.

"Molli."

She looked into his eyes giving him her full attention.

Aikka took a deep breath, trying to figure out how he was going to ask her.

"Molli. I know we haven't known each other long, but I want to help you."

She tilted her head a bit to the side, he guessed that was her way of asking 'How?'

"I could take you with me to my home. Give you food, clothes, help you get a education, teach you to speak like everyone else. You wouldn't have to be alone anymore. I promise to look after you and keep you safe. You won't have to be afraid of anything. I'll make everything as easy for you as I possibly can."

Aikka was a bit out of breath, and a little excited, by the end of his speech. But Molli was a bit uncertain.

She looked away from him, turned her back to him to look at what he believed was her home.

Her actions caught his attention.

He understood. Despite his promises, it would be hard for her to try and change her life so completely. To give everything she has known about life and be suddenly thrusted into society. It would be like taking a saltwater fish and dumping it in a freshwater lake.

But this could be done. And it had to be if she wanted a real future outside the desert.

"I understand Molli. I won't lie and tell you that it will be easy, but if you decide to come with me. I promise you, on my honor, I will be with you every step of the way."

Molli glanced back at him over her shoulder, before going back to looking at the wall.

A far off call, that Aikka recognized to be a worried G'dar, echoed through the cavern.

"That is G'dar my mou... uh... my friend. He is getting worried." He explained when Molli started to growl a bit at the unfamiliar sound.

Aikka, feeling courageous, reached out to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked back at him in surprise, but didn't move.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to, Molli. I must go to G'dar, but we will be staying close be until sunset. You will have lots of time to think about what you want to do." Aikka told her, giving her shoulder what he hoped was a comforting squeeze.

Then he left the cave to go find G'dar, leaving Molli to her thoughts.

Which at this point were very conflicted.

'Leave my home? Learn to be with people? Start another new life?'

She couldn't remember much from her first life, save from her mother and the stories that she told her. She had long forgotten her old name, and she liked the new one that Aikka gave her, so she didn't mind.

Her second life living at the oasis she named Starlight, was very happy. Doing whatever she wanted when she wanted. Seeing all kinds of natural wonders, fighting all kinds of vicious predators, having no rules at all. But with the exception of Ruby, who was her sister in every way imaginable, it is a very lonely life.

She had little idea of what her third life would be like if she decided to start again. Only that she would be surrounded by people. She remembered some stories about how people would hurt and reject people who were different from them. She knew that it would be a strong possibility that it would be her fate. But Aikka, she really liked him. How could she not, he didn't even know her and was so kind to her, even after she growled at him. He seemed to like her too.

She knew now. What ever the risk, the chance to be with Aikka was worth it!

She went to talk with Ruby, they had a choice to make.

Back on the top of the canyon walls, Aikka and G'dar waited for an hour for Molli.

Aikka was beginning to doubt that she was going to come. Why would she? Why wouldn't she? He wasn't sure.

"Aikka"

He turned with slight gasp at what was behind him.

It was Molli, standing as bold as brass in front of him. She looked up at him for a moment before looking away.

Her hands were folded neatly in front of her, and she was wearing what looked like a brown leather satchel on her waist.

She slowly walked towards him. Stopped right in front of him, pausing for a moment to gather some courage before she opened her mouth.

"I-I-I-I I wiiiillll goooooo. I-I-If kkkeeeep p-p-prommmise-es."

Aikka's lower jaw went slack at hearing her speak. She was growling and hissing a bit when she tried to talk but she was still talking.

Forget a couple of weeks. She would be speaking perfect english in a few days!

"I will. I swear on my honor. I will keep my word to you." he replied overjoyed that she had said yes.

"Annnndd, Rrrruby c-commmme too."

"Ruby?" Aikka asked confused as to who she was talking about. Was there another girl out here in the cave with her?

In answer to his question, a red snake-like head with horns peaked out of Molli's hair right above her left shoulder and screeched at him.

Aikka jumped back shocked at the small creature that had been hiding under the black veil of hair.

"Rrruby, sssissterrr. Ssshee c-comme? Beee w-with mee?"

While she kept talking, Ruby climbed out of her hair over her shoulder into her arms.

'What is that?'

Aikka had never seen, or heard of, such a strange creature.

But her was important to Molli. So important that it was giving the title of her sister.

Aikka smiled at her before nodding his head in agreement.

Molli then nearly blinding him with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Aikka felt a swell of pride at being able to make her happy and smile that way

Aikka held out his hand to her.

"Would you like to meet G'dar? He is going to help us get home."

Molli hesitated a moment, before reaching out her hand placing it in his.

At first both Molli and G'dar were suspicious of each other, but after some encouragement from Aikka the two of them calmed down enough for them to get properly introduced.

After a couple of coo's and screech's were exchanged between the two of them. They started to get along great. G'dar even let Molli pet him and Ruby climb on to sit on his head.

A surprised Aikka, taking note of how late it was getting, decided it was time to go home. He climbed onto G'dar then helped Molli and Ruby to get up and get comfortable sitting behind him in the large saddle.

'Time to start my third life. Hopeful despite the rocky path I know will be ahead of us, there will be a happily ever after for us.' Molli thought as G'dar took off and they started to fly towards Aikka's home and their new life.


End file.
